


Stay With Me

by Bandshe



Series: Fire Emblem: Three Houses [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: Claude lets his jealousy get the best of him.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Series: Fire Emblem: Three Houses [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595809
Comments: 8
Kudos: 161





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Also, this may or may not have been a team effort between By and Yuri to purposely get Claude jealous so she could get the rough sex she craved.

The moment she walked through the door he grabbed her. She was barely able to utter his name before he had her pinned against the wall. He didn’t say anything, he didn’t have to. She knew what he was thinking, why he was acting that way. 

Claude hated to admit it, but he was jealous of Yuri. He was someone he considered a friend after all, but he hated the way Yuri went out of his way to make Byleth, **his** Byleth, laugh. How he’d play with her hair when he knew Claude was watching. How he’d hold the solitary braid that Claude had done in between his fingers as if to mock him. How dare he be so familiar with the woman Claude called his fiancee. 

“Take them off,” Claude demanded as he pressed his lips against her neck. 

“Take what off?” She asked breathlessly as his hand traveled beneath her top, only stopping when her full breast was in his grasp.

“Everything,” he nipped at her ear. “Everything he touched.” His usual nonchalant tone now replaced by a more commanding one. One he reserved when he was commanding troops. One she rarely heard aimed at her, but when it was she was always at his mercy.

Without hesitation she found herself disrobing. She wasn’t fast enough for him. Claude was a man possessed by his most primal of urges and he began tearing at her clothes.

“Claude…”

“We’ll get you new ones,” he muttered before capturing one of her breasts in his mouth. Her head hit the wall as she enjoyed the sensation of his tongue teasing her pert nipple. Claude looked up at her, his green eyes clouded by jealousy. She wanted to soothe him, quell his emotions, but she had to admit she liked seeing him like that. She liked this primal side of him and she knew what was to come. 

Her fingers twisted in his soft hair as he sucked and kissed every part of her. He wanted to mark every bit of her. He wanted to make sure that the next time Yuri laid eyes on her that he’d know he’d never have her. Claude kissed his way down her body until he reached her supple thighs. He lifted one leg over his shoulder and nipped the inside before quickly wrapping his lips around her sensitive bud. Byleth felt her legs shake and wondered how much more she could take before she was on the floor. Claude was always good with his tongue, in more ways than one. She panted heavily as he sucked on her, bringing her closer to pure ecstasy. 

Her whimpers grew louder as he slipped in a finger, moaning slightly as she tightened around his digit. He pushed against her spot as he sucked harder, his tongue caressing her swollen clit. She tried to cover her mouth but the moment she did he ceased his actions. He wanted the whole of Garreg Mach to hear her crying out his name. 

“Bed. Get me on the bed.” Claude let her leg fall off his shoulder and stood up. He picked her up with ease and carried her over to their bed. The moment her back hit the plush mattress he was on top of her. His knee between her wet thighs, pressing against her core as his lips crashed against hers. She worked on his clothes as he sucked on her neck and shoulders. She tore his shirt off with as much urgency as he had done with hers only moments before. She hungered for his touch, for that beast that lurked within.

He made quick work of his pants, not wanting to waste any more time before sheathing himself inside her warmth. She reached down to grab him but he stopped her, pinning her hand above her head as he pushed his cock past her folds. A loud gasp escaped her lips as she felt his whole length fill her up. A dark dusting of red spread across her face and chest as he slammed his cock deeper inside. With one hand holding her arm in place the other held onto her hip tightly. He didn’t want to ever let her go; he wanted her to be in his arms forever. He wanted to feel her juices drip down his hard cock every hour of every day. He wanted her to only look at him, to only laugh at his jokes, and only let him touch her beautiful hair. 

She lifted her hips as he pushed against her. She wanted it as bad as he did. She bit down on her lip as he took full hold of both her hips and thrust into her with reckless abandon. Tears streamed down her face as she neared her climax. Her fingers twisting in the sheets as she tightened around his shaft. His breathing quickened as he neared his release. He lifted her leg, placing it on his shoulder and he made sure to move his hips in the way he knew made her come undone. 

“Claude,” she cried out as his length pressed against her spot with little to no mercy. He laced his fingers through hers, leaning closer to her. “Deeper,” she begged and he obliged. 

“By…” He rested his forehead against hers as his thrusts became more erratic. Their libidinous moans filled the room as they both climaxed. Byleth reached up to caress his face but he stopped her. “Turn around,” he growled. “I’m not done.”

As soon as she was on all fours he was inside her again. It was amazing what a little jealousy could do to a man. With one hand on her hip, the other snaked around her waist and between her legs. She tightened around his shaft as his free hand teased her swollen bud. With each thrust, she begged him for more. His name was like the most beautiful prayer uttered by the goddess herself. She gripped the sheets as he ran his fingers along the column of her neck. Within moments his fingers were in her mouth. She sucked on them, teased them with her tongue until she felt his hot breath ghost over her ear. He could barely utter her name as she let her tongue dance around his calloused fingers. He couldn’t handle it any longer. He wanted to taste her lips once more. He removed his fingers from her mouth and quickly replaced them with his tongue. He swallowed every one of her moans, just as she did his. Yuri might make her laugh, but it was _he_ who could make her sing. It was his name that fell from her full lips every night. It was _his_ true name that she’d whisper in between stolen kisses.

It wasn’t long before Claude was emptying himself in his lover once more. He kissed his way down her spine as he slowly pulled out of her, their juices dripping down her thighs and onto the sheets. They’d change those later. The two collapsed in bed next to each other and for a moment only the sound of their heavy breathing filled the room. 

Claude pulled Byleth into his arms and nuzzled up against her. He kissed her neck gently, relishing in the small giggles it elicited from her.

“By?”

“Hm?” She responded still in a haze from their session.

“Will you stay with me for the rest of the day?” He reached out for her braid and caressed it absentmindedly.

“Is this because of Yuri?”

“Possibly.”

“Claude, he was just admiring it. Said it suited me. He said we suited each other and is glad to have met us both.” A sudden sense of guilt washed over Claude and he let go of her hair.

“I’m sorry.”

“You know, I’d probably be more upset if the sex wasn’t so good.” Byleth climbed over Claude and kissed him gently on his lips, her hair cascading over his face. “I love you, Khalid. And only you. So yes, I will spend the rest of the day with you, as well as the rest of my life.” Byleth kissed her way down his muscled chest, down the trail of hair until she was between his legs. 

“Do you think you can go another round, my love?” She looked up at his as she ran her tongue along his shaft, smiling wickedly as it twitched in her hand.

“Mm, I just might.”


End file.
